Tomorrow of a new dawn
by fluffycrazynoodle
Summary: Read it,mortal. CrackPairing... HidanXTenten This is my first fanfic dont flame meh please..traped in confution all because of a book...


-1**Tomorrow of a new dawn**

The door burst open wide slamming the hinges back and knocking back on the door ,the wall seemed to crumble and crack a bit as the handle impaled its surface, Hidan didn't seem too happy a frown glued to his pale creamy face he huffed and dragged his feet while walking over to his bed which was placed neatly in the centre of the room, the room walls where dark and typical cheaply painted colour black ,most probably due to Kakuzu's money problems, no windows at all seen, dust covered nearly every see able surface there were dark brown stains on the red wooded oak flooring most probably blood and a large range of weapons lay around the room, a candle was the only thing keeping the room alight, flickering waves of silence throughout the room.

"For F's sake everyone's here in such a bloody pissing f big headed mood, its bloody Sing the taste off the dam air here" a man with silver hair named Hidan cursed putting on many of his famed looks and most probably not even thinking off what he sentence sounded like, Hidan started to pace himself up and down the room in such a childish stress he didn't have the pure will to sit down he had to much anger in him to just sit down he was scowling and cursing under his breath , after 5 minutes he calmed down a bit and sighed deeply while holding onto his pressure symbolic necklace which laid cold on his chest he muttered a few words under his breath and turned his eyesight to a flickering candle on the side of the desk he swiftly turned his body causing his dark clouded cloak to stroke the floor for a second and directed his walk towards the lonely lighted candle, he peered down on it as it danced colours vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows all turning and swimming he smiled to himself as he watched it for about a minute then placed his hand onto the flame he didn't wince one at the flames fight backed fury which slowly died disappearing in smoke, Hidan then lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off the trickling small amount of blood from a mere child burn and the room was the in a array of just darkness.

"Tomorrow will soon come today" he whispered to himself while then muttering a prayer and kissing his necklace, a grinned perked his red lips, something important must be in store soon.

--

A boy made his way down the pathway his darkening long hair flowing in the small breeze, and the tip of it in a ponytail, his eyes were off pure white and he wore a Konoha

headband on his forehead, he had a fairly normal look to him but it was a misplaced expression nether a smile or a frown somewhere in between lost infact,mabe it was a bit of pride being known as a 'genius' as we should say he stared down at the floor while he made his way down the dirt paced pathway which lay silent in the night, the only noises which where heard were normally the sounds of leaves breaking of rocks rolling carefully across the ground, the weather was normal clear pure night sky's red hitting the distance sunrise ,his hands shoved right down into his pockets he turned his head to the side nodding to a tall girl which stood beside him with maroon eyes and pure chocolate hair tied up in bunches she had a noticeable grin on her face as she started to play with a strap which lead to a oversize scroll of some sort which was neatly placed on her back secure and only moving while she turned, she seemed very cheerful and bubbly with a small tint of red in her checks and a little smirk placed on her face.

Next to the girl way another boy oddly wearing a pure green clothing and hair in a bob cut type he had rounded eyes and big bushes brows he was also smiling being in a bright green jumpsuit you would think he would stand out like a sore thumb or his personality but he was neatly hidden with the others looking perfectly normal.

"hmm I wonder why Gai-senseii told us to come all the way our her for training?" the brown haired girl questioned out load,

"Isn't it Obvious…?" the boy dressed in green announced with a smile, the others gave him a questionable look.

"He wants Us To Be In Top Youthful Shape For Training!" he answered punching the air a bit, the others just looked at each other the long haired boy was still silent at that moment with a bit of a smirk over his face deep in thought, the girl in bunches was still smiling enjoying the weather and being with some of the people she cared most for.

---

There was a knocking sound which filled the room, the silver haired man turned over on his bed covering his ears with anything he could find he gritted his teeth and shout out

"Shut the F Up! I'm trying to sleep here! If the son of a B wont mind to leave me alone, I'll…" he was cut off by a angry voice.

"Hidan if you don't bloody get your but out here sir leader wont be happy…" a very low voice called out, Hidan seemed puzzled for a moment and lifted his head off the pillow looking at the doorway he then flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling

"why what dose that basted want now?" he whined

"He has a new mission for you…"

"Huh? Only me.. Well im honoured seriously" he replied being sarcastic.

"Just get the hell up! So he can tell you the dam mission!" the voice on the opposite side of the door yelled getting angry.

----

The small group had stopped now waiting in the trees for there sensei on the edge of the forest big building was in the clearing besides where they were it looked like a traditional temple of some sort souring high in the clouds and reaching above the trees, there didn't seem to be any guards or people around at this moment in time, the team known as team 10 sat in one of the close oak trees perched into where the most foliage was so to be hidden…

The marooned eyed girl sighed deeply before turning to her comrade with long hair and pure white eyes,

"uhh neji how long until Gai sensei arrives?" she questioned..

"hmm im not certain" the boy answered

"Don't worry Gai-Sensei is never late always early, even when late he's early!" The boy wearing the green jumpsuit said with fire flames in his eyes..

The girl giggled a bit before the other boy told her to calm down and the boy in green to quieten down.

"I would like to remind you two that we are on a mission, and that we are trying not to be seen by the apposing enemy.." the white eyed boy moistened his hands towards the tower..

Tenten turned towards it looking throw some leaves off of the tree she shivered a bit and watched it like it was some sort of animal something felt wrong about it but she wasn't sure what…

"uhh neji-kun what are we suppose to be receiving from there." Tenten seemed worried for a moment,

"we are to receive find and take a book.."

"what's it called?"

"it doesn't say, the 5 hokage said this would be a B Rank mission to regain a book ,she put a photo with the book as well…"

"can I see it?"

"not at the moment tenten…"

while this was happening lee the boy in the green jumpsuit was to busy looking and waiting for there in to arrive to even notice what was going on around him…

Lee gazed around the tree tops still waiting he sighed deeply ready to give up, then he looked up again and something seemed to shine in his eyes a idea maybe? He then turned to his fellow comrade

"neji would you mind using you youthful gift too look for out beloved sensei?" he asked..

Neji looked at him for a moment and sighed deeply..

"Byakugan!" he said under his breath , his eyes suddenly began to get all vein'y and he opened his eyes looking throw and around trees trying to look for any signs of life of high chakra rate, the Byakugan

is a kekkei genkai belonging to the hyuga family it gives the family the power to have a 360 degree vision

For nearly 300 meters they only have one blind spot and that is behind there head on there neck, it is one of there only weaknesses…

Neji narrowed his eyes a bit then closed them his eyes returned to normal..

"and signs of gai sensei?" tenten asked getting worried..

Neji shook his head, " nope only a few animals and insects nothing more…"

"hmm.." tenten looked around, before squinting her eyes and pointing at a object "Hey what's that?"

She pointing up in the treetops where small fluttering could be heard lee and neji both looked at the direction where the sounds could be heard from neji readied himself by grabbing hold of his holster containing his kunai …

"ahh my bad just a bird.." tenten then stated, and neji sighed deeply putting his kunai knife away

A small bird came flittering into and around the treetops and landed on a close branch near to teen and lee.. Lee turned his head and looked at the bird.. "Ah ha I knew guy-sensei would write a letter to us" lee then put his hand by the bird who chirped a bit and then hoped onto his hand there was a little click and the bird proofed away leaving a small letter in its place neji leaned over and then took the letter from lee's hands..

"Dear my well behaved beloved puple's…."

"Puple's???" tenten asked in confusion

"he must mean pupils… " neji replied

"I am dreadfully sorry but I unable to help you with this mission, But I am sure that all your youthfulness will help complete the mission ,good luck team!"

----


End file.
